Adsorbent materials are widely used to remove water and certain other fluids, molecules, ions, or other contaminants from liquids and gasses. One particular use for adsorbents is for removing water and impurities from refrigerant fluids, such as in an automobile air conditioning system or the like. However existing adsorbent systems in such automobile air conditioning systems or the like can have certain shortcomings and drawbacks.